


Prohibido

by JesseLBlack



Series: Hermanastros [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom!Isak, Brothers to Lovers, M/M, Masturbación, Primera vez, Rough Sex, Sexo público, Sorry Not Sorry, Top!Even, arañazos en la espalda, besos, bipolaridad, conflicto de hermanos, esta vez son hermanos biológicos por su madre, even tiene edades variadas, final con even de 31 e isak de 26, hermano mayor!even, hermano menor!isak, hipersexualización, isak y even se llevan casi cinco años, isak y even son insaciables, sexo anal, sexo en el baño, sexo oral publico, soy perversa lo sé
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 15:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Es parte de mi serie Hermanastros pero se puede leer como un fic independiente (Porque lo es)Even se da cuenta que su vida amorosa y sexual está destinada a ser prohibida cuando se enamora de su hermano menor Isak Valtersen. Isak lo descontrola, lo hace sentir cosas y a la vez le permite experimental muchas otras.





	Prohibido

**Author's Note:**

> La historia en si es muy sexual y perversa, trata sobre Even, quien ve como su madre se casa con un profesor de la universidad: Terje Valtersen, y tienen un hijo, Isak. Pero Even comienza a sentir cosas no muy sanas por su hermano menor hasta el punto que siente que relamente está perdiendo la cabeza
> 
> PD: creo que debería hacer una serie con morbos sexuales que tengo jajajaja, aunque creo que en este fic los puse todos.

Even lo sabía cuando se mudaron ese 4 de enero con el Profesor, Even tenía unos cuatro años en ese entonces y a pesar de ser un pequeño muy hiperactivo, no había sido diagnosticado con el trastorno bipolar. Solía ser bastante bueno para su madre soltera, no traía problemas más lo inquieto que era en sus horas en el jardín de niños, hacía rabiar a más de una maestra, pero nada que no se pudiera controlar, Even era encantador.  
El traía siempre el cabello hacia atrás, crecía en su longitud y su latitud, sus ojos eran grandes y de un tono celeste con destellos más azulados, su boca es un poco grande al igual que los dientes caninos que lastimaban sus labios. Even amaba dibujar en ese entonces, incluso aun siendo mayor todavía lo ama, le gustaba estar al aire libre y manipular objetos electrónicos, sobre todo cámaras de fotografía y grabadoras de videos.

Even era un niño normal hasta en ese entonces cuando supo que su vida estaba completamente perdida y que iba a terminar haciendo algo prohibido.

Fue justamente hace años atrás, cuando su madre se casó por segunda vez —no era que durante el primer casamiento Even tuviera mucha consciencia de sí—. Su madre estaba embarazada de ese señor que estaba frente a ellos, era alto y de cabello castaño, con hermosos ojos verdes. Even no confiaba mucho en él —porque había crecido en un mundo poco confiable y tenebroso—, por lo que cuando se le presentó la posibilidad de tener una nueva familia quiso huir tan rápido como era posible y encerrarse.

No fue sino unos meses después cuando supo lo que sería su futuro, cuando su mamá dio a luz a su hermanito menor.

**Isak Valtersen.**

Mierda.

Isak era hermoso, era perfecto y él era su puto hermano mayor. Isak crecía tan rápido y se iba convirtiendo en un niño más y más lindo, con hermosos cachetes gordos y apretables, con precioso cabello rubio y con bellos ojos verdes. Se parecía tanto a su "padre" —o con quien su madre se había casado y que lo obligaba decirle que era su padre—. Even no podía creer su suerte, de todos los niños en el mundo, de todas las personas que existían allí —que por cierto eran millones— de todos los malditos universos que existen, justo tenía que enamorarse de Isak en el ÚNICO universo donde el maldito niño es su hermano menor.  
Y no podía decir que era su 'hermanastro' o 'medio hermano', porque incluso la genética toma como 'hermano' a aquellos que son del mismo vientre sin distinción de padre, por lo tanto si Isak hubiera sido hijo de su padre, tendrían el mismo apellido pero serían 'medios hermanos' y eso ya no era tan terrible como sonaba en momentos así.

—Even —la pequeña voz de Isak hizo que Even se despierte esa noche de diciembre, en pleno frio y enredado en su edredón azul, el mayor giró, Isak tenía cuatro años en ese entonces y él ocho, por lo tanto aun dormían en la misma habitación dado que Isak tenía pesadillas cuando Even no estaba—. Tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo por qué? —Even giró en su cama y cubrió su cabeza con mantas, odiaba que pasara eso.

—Tengo miedo a los monstruos debajo de mi cama —susurró con su voz tan suave y pequeña que podrían hacer romper el corazón del más fuerte de los hombres.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? —cuestionó Even, arqueando su ceja.

—Ven a dormir conmigo —Even suspiró, sabía que era eso, Isak siempre lo hacía y él no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Esto era un poco normal cuando ellos tenían cuatro y ocho años, pero cuando Isak tenía siete y Even once las cosas se fueron poniendo más incómodas.  
  
El dormir juntos no era cuestionable pero sí bastante estresante para Even y las cosas empeoraron dos años después cuando Even comenzó a desarrollarse como varón e Isak continuaba con sus rasgos tan infantiles.

Los trece años de Even fue una época terrible para Isak, dado que su hermano mayor no quería ni siquiera estar en el mismo cuarto que él, eso logró deprimirlo bastante y encerrarse en la habitación durante horas. Even no quería entristecer a su hermano más pequeño, pero su cuerpo se estaba saliendo de control, ya su comportamiento general era muy malo como para estar cerca del más joven —porque incluso recuerda cuando Isak tenía tres años y él lo empujó en un juego, a Isak se le rompió uno de sus crecientes dientes y Even no se sintió mejor hasta que dicho diente se cayó y creció uno nuevo años más tarde—, pero cuando entró a la pubertad, se descontroló completamente.

—¿Por qué ya no quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó Isak, Even tenía trece años e Isak nueve, la mayor parte del tiempo el hermano mayor se la pasaba en la computadora mientras Isak leía libros en la cama, así era sus momentos juntos desde que el cuerpo de Even comenzó a crecer.

—No es que no quiero estar contigo, Isy, sino que ya no tenemos muchas cosas en común —susurró Even y empezó a escribir en su computadora en el buscador de google para ver precios de cámaras fotográficas.

—¡Si tenemos cosas en común! Te gusta dibujar y a mí también, nos gusta ir al cine juntos y a pasear por el parque ¡tenemos muchas cosas en común! —Isak se levantó con su vaso de agua para ir hacia la computadora, donde su hermano seguía manteniendo la mirada fija—. Ni siquiera me miras, es bastante agotador estar así, somos hermanos ¡deberías quererme! —gritó, arrojó el agua en la computadora de su hermano para que le prestara atención, pero eso hizo que la misma se apagara y tal vez nunca más funcionara. Isak se da cuenta de lo que hizo y solo puede susurrar un 'perdón'.

Even se levantó de la silla y lo miró, estaba enojado, ya de por si su cuerpo estaba cambiando al igual que su forma física, ahora al menos le llevaba dos cabezas a Isak —lo cual era mucho decir dado que Isak era más alto que el promedio—, mordió su labio para evitar que la rabia que sentía se desbordara.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —gruñó empujando a Isak hacia el armario—. Eres un niño berrinchudo que obtiene todo lo que quiere pero ¿sabes qué? Me importa poco lo que hagas, ¡puedes morirte! —y Even salió de la habitación dejando a Isak mirando la puerta.

Su relación solo empeoró días más tarde y siguió creciendo, las cenas eran tensas y las noches largas. Entonces llegó el día que Even cumplió los 17 años. Isak aun tenía 12 y le faltaban al menos unos cuantos meses para cumplir los 13. Even tenía novia: Isabella, la cual era una compañera de colegio con la que salía y a pesar que se habían dado unos besos, Isabella no quería mantener relaciones sexuales todavía a pesar que a Even le carcomía este hecho, él quería perder la virginidad con una pareja, no pagándole a una prostituta, pero sentía que tendría que hacerlo porque no soportaba más masturbarse y si lo seguía haciendo se dislocaría la mano.  
Intentó hacer yoga y meditar, pero cuando estaba en ese estado se sentía fuera de sí mismo, como si sus pensamientos se agolparan en su cabeza. **_Ansiedad_**, le dijo su madre, pero él no estaba seguro, dado que a los pocos días de manifestar esa increíble excitación emocional y física, simplemente caía agotado en la cama y no se movía. Algo le estaba pasando, eso no era normal.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Even —Isak se acercó a su habitación con una tarjeta y un pastelito, Even giró su cabeza desde la computadora donde estaba editando un trabajo de su clase de medios de comunicación—. Te traje un cupcake que hice yo.

—¿Hiciste cupcakes? Eso es algo de niñas ¿no? —intentó sonar amable, pero Isak bajó la cabeza y se lo extendió—. No quise decir que eras gay, perdón.

—Soy gay —murmuró, Even lo miró sorprendido.

—No eres gay, Isak.

—Si lo soy —indicó y relamió sus labios—. Lo he sabido toda mi vida, pero quise ignorarlo.

—¿Por qué me lo dices? No tenemos tanta confianza como cuando eras un niño —murmuró mirando el pastelito, estaba tan bien decorado y le había puesto un dibujo de chocolate con las letras EBN.

—Solo quería que lo supieras —musitó. Even se levantó de su silla y abrazó a Isak, quien también le devolvió el abrazo. No dijeron nada, Even escuchó el llanto de su hermano en voz baja y le acarició la espalda. Isak era tan joven.

Demasiado joven cuando entrando en la casa, un año después, cuando Even ya se había graduado de Elvebakken y se había anotado en la universidad de tecnología y ciencias de noruega (NUNT) encontró a un chico arrinconando a Isak en el sillón y besándole la boca. Even estaba a punto de detenerlo, pero Isak parecía no sentirse forzado en hacer ese tipo de cosas, no estaba siendo 'violado' o 'violentado', parecía incluso feliz que un tipo le estuviera manoseando y entonces Even recordó ese momento cuando le había dicho que era gay. Isak estaba creciendo, al igual que él, y experimentaba cosas nuevas como él lo había hecho, no podía simplemente por celos o ira arruinar la vida de su hermano.  
Con toda la bronca del mundo miró las escaleras y estaba a punto de subir cuando escuchó:

—No vayas tan deprisa, detente —indicó Isak. Even se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar a la pareja, ahora el tipo estaba completamente encima de Isak y las manos del mismo se encontraban dentro de su ropa.

No aguantó, estaban tocando a SU bebé, su ira estaba desbordada y la cara de Isak al igual que sus manos intentando separarse lo hizo sentir una rabia inmensa. Seguramente era su trastorno bipolar recientemente diagnosticado o tal vez otra cosa, no sabía, pero se adentró a la habitación y sacó con una mano al tipo que se estaba propasando con su hermano. Tenía al menos 2 años más que Isak ¡dos años más!

—¿Sabes que tiene trece años, no? Pervertido —gruñó, el chico miró a Even, era gigante, por lo que tuvo miedo—. Lárgate de aquí antes que llame a la policía y te denuncie por abuso sexual.

El chico se fue, claro que se fue e Isak quedó allí recostado en el sillón, con el cabello desordenado y sus labios mojados e hinchados, la camiseta levemente levantada y el jean desabotonado. Even lo miro, lo miró intensamente y repasó con sus ojos todo el cuerpo de Isak. Carraspeó un poco y se retiró sin decir una palabra.

Cabe decir que pasó toda la noche recordando esa imagen mientras se masturbaba, no hacía falta mirar una porno para desahogarse, con la simple imagen de Isak era suficiente.

:::::::::

Y ahora estaban allí, tres años después: Isak con 16 años y Even con 21, aun continuaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero esta vez, compartían algo más profundo que las peleas de hermanos común y corrientes.  
Sus padres se habían ido a comprar, como siempre, tardarían una eternidad, la casa estaba en penumbras y con las puertas completamente cerradas. Isak arañaba las sábanas y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía fuertemente la invasión, Even le tiraba de la cabellera y se movía dentro con las piernas de Isak al rededor de sus caderas. No sabían en que momento habían empezado, Even cree que fue poco después de ese día en el que Isak llevó a ese chico a la casa para besuquearse, seguramente fue ahí, cuando Isak encontró a Even masturbándose pensando en él.

_No tuvieron sexo en ese entonces. Isak era muy joven aun._

_Pero se besaban a escondidas y Even le enseñaba a hacer sexo oral, así se entretenían, pero no era suficiente para ellos, Even lo sabía e Isak también.  
Recordaban esa reunión familiar en navidad, cuando estaban sentados enfrentados e Isak le hacía pequeños gestos, se relamía el labio o se chupaba el dedo meñique. ¿De dónde había aprendido eso ese niño? Even sentía que estaba enloqueciendo mientras sus pantalones apretaban._

_—Se me cayó el tenedor —indicó Isak tirando adrede el utensilio. Nadie le prestó atención cuando se sumergió debajo de la mesa y mucho menos cuando apretó el bulto de Even y este saltó._

_Le hizo una mamada. ¡Le hizo una PUTA mamada en navidad! Frente a toda la familia, frente a su abuela, frente a sus tíos, frente a su hermana (Lea, que había vivido la mayor parte con la ex mujer de Terje) —bueno, tal vez ellos no sabían que estaba haciéndole una mamada, pero las mejillas de Even estaban muy sonrojadas para ser normal—._

_—¿Tienes calor? —preguntó Sigrid, sin saber que debajo de la mesa Isak estaba chupándosela a su hijo._

_—N-no... —pasó su mano por la cabeza de Isak y lo despegó de él para guardar su pene, Isak refunfuñó—. Iré al baño._

_Entonces se levantó, estaba duro, estaba terriblemente duro e Isak lo había hecho. El menor se levantó de la mesa con el ceño fruncido y Even le hizo una seña. Isak ya no era tan inocente como hace un tiempo atrás, había cumplido 15 años ese Junio, por lo tanto Even pensó que ya era momento de pasar a un siguiente nivel y una vez que estuvieron encerrados en el baño se hundió dentro de él, le hizo el amor contra la puerta, lo hizo gemir y gritar, pero a la vez le cubrió la boca para que su familia no se enterasen a pesar de estar en el baño más alejado del comedor. _

_Isak se transformó lentamente en un amante insaciable, orgulloso y creativo, habían tenido sexo de todas las formas posibles y en todos los lugares que fueron pensados, habían tenido sexo salvaje durante el cumpleaños de Even con toda la familia y amigos en la casa —incluso amigos de Isak— y nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera cuando habían regresado con el cabello desacomodado, los labios húmedos e hinchados y la ropa desarreglada._

_También lo habían hecho en el auto deportivo de Even cuando fueron a dejar a sus padres para un viaje que harían a Copenhaguen, cuando regresaron Lea estaba en el comedor y los vio completamente desarreglados, la camiseta de Even estaba mal abrochada._

_—¿Even llegó a tiempo? —preguntó Lea a su hermano menor. Isak se mordió el labio._

_—Siempre llega justo a tiempo —murmuró con sorna y miró a Even que le guiñaba el ojo._

_Obviamente los chistes sexuales eran una rutina en ellos, la adrenalina que los encuentren teniendo sexo o la fascinación por las cosas nuevas que descubrían. Even tenía experiencia —no demasiada, pero la tenía— por lo tanto ver a Isak sorprenderse por cosas tan efímeras le resultaba tierno. La cantidad de cosas, vivencias y experiencias que había tenido con Isak en los últimos meses eran muchísimas y sorprendentes, aunque riesgosas. Como ese día —donde Isak aun tenía 15 años y él había cumplido 20 años recientemente—, Even estaba con sus lentes para ver en la computadora mientras trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto e Isak leía un libro sentado en el sillón de en frente, con unos boxers y una remera, sus pies estaban apoyados en la misma mesa donde Even tenía su computadora portátil._

_—Estoy aburrido —murmuró Isak mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos divertíamos durante las vacaciones?_

_—Teníamos siete y tres años, Isak —masculló todavía tecleando._

_—Bueno, ahora podemos hacer más cosas —arqueó la ceja y dejó el libro a su lado en el sillón—. Ven, vamos._

_—Tengo trabajo, Isak —susurró sin apartar un segundo sus ojos de la pantalla._

_—Desde que tienes ese puto empleo casi no estás en casa y cuando vienes solo pasas a mi cuarto a follarme y te vas a dormir —miró para todos lados y se levantó para caminar junto a Even y sentarse a su lado—. No hablamos, casi ni me miras, vamos, mírame._

_—Isaaaak —Even giró para verlo y se quitó los lentes—. Estoy mirándote ahora, bebé, pero sabes que la universidad y el trabajo de medio tiempo me estresan bastante. Además de tener que tomar las putas pastillas todos los días, las nuevas tienen algunos efectos secundarios._

_—¿Como cuáles?_

_—Hipersexualizacion._

_—Me gusta ese efecto secundario, puedo sacarle provecho._

_—Me vas a dejar seco, bebé —Even tiró sus lentes sobre el teclado y ayudó a Isak a colocarse encima de él sentado en sus caderas—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Papá y mamá pueden volver en cualquier momento._

_—Eso nunca nos detuvo —Isak comenzó a besar el cuello de Even, pasándole la lengua por los lugares que chupaba y acariciando el perfecto cabello peinado con crema para pelo que olía tan putamente bien._

_—Isak —susurró pasando sus manos por el trasero del chico y posteriormente entrando por debajo de la camiseta—. ¿Cómo haces para endurecerme tan fácil?_

_—Sé lo que te gusta —susurra en el oído de Even._

_—¿Cómo eres tan bueno si no tienes tanta experiencia? Mierda Isak, me vuelves loco... —y lo besó._

_Lo lamió, lo besó, lo chupó como siempre lo hacía, sus besos nunca fueron inocentes como aquella vez que vio a ese idiota montado encima de Isak tocándolo y besándolo, en ese tiempo el chico apenas sabía lo que producía los besos y no abría siquiera la boca, pero cuando Even le enseñó en aquel verano como dar besos de verdad, Isak se volvió adicto a la legua de Even, a su saliva, a sus labios, por lo que ahora solamente besaba así, solo a Even, únicamente a Even._

_  
Comenzó a endurecerse e Isak lo sentía en su trasero, levantándose y rozando la entrada de Isak aun vestida, los gemidos eran suaves en los labios y el frotamiento de las caderas había empezado apenas e Isak mordió el labio inferior de su hermano mayor. Las manos seguían acariciando su cuerpo, su cabello, sus muslos. _

_Pero entonces, como todo en esta vida, acabó abruptamente cuando escucharon la cerradura y como la puerta principal se abría. Isak inmediatamente saltó de Even hacia el sillón y Even tomó una almohada para cubrir su creciente erección._

_—¿Qué pasa con sus cabellos? —dijo Terje mirando a los hermanos._

_—Nos peleamos —musitó Isak, fue lo único que se le ocurrió—. Nos golpeamos un poco y nos revolcamos en el piso, como si fuéramos niños._

_—Ya no tienen edad para eso —bufó Terje y miró a Even—. Ustedes se revuelcan a menudo._

_—Sí, más de lo que creen —comentó son una sonrisa Even, los padres no comprendieron pero Isak si lo hizo._

Isak se aferró a su espalda, arañándola como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez lo lastimó, porque a Isak le habían crecido las uñas y porque Even estaba metiéndose más profundo dentro de él de lo que había enterrado en ese entonces y porque siempre pensó que Isak no resistiría todo dentro, pero esta vez lo hizo, Isak podía resistirlo, Isak necesitaba resistirlo, ya tenía 16 años.  
Un grito agudo saltó de su boca y sus uñas continuaron hasta la espalda baja de Even, mientras que los dedos del mayor se enterraban tan profundamente en las nalgas que lograron sacar moretones.  
Y se besaron, y siguieron con su juego, con sus gemidos, con sus gritos, con el sudor recorriendo sus frentes hasta sentir que se acababan sin energías. Habían condones usados en el piso y otros aun en su caja, pero ellos tenían todo el tiempo y Even sabía que estaba en la cúspide de la manía en aquel momento, no le importaba nada y a Isak tampoco le importaba, los dos estaban calientes, estaban exhaustos, pero necesitaban más.

—No....no baja.... —comentó Isak, sintiendo aun la dureza dentro de él a pesar que ya había venido al menos dos veces. Even negó con la cabeza.

—Es-estoy tan duro... —murmuró entre gemidos—. Me tomas tan...taaaan bien.... —sacó su lengua de la boca y se la metió dentro de la de Isak, éste la recibió y volvió a aferrarse al cintura de su hermano mayor. No podía más, sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo transpiraba.

Entonces sintió nuevamente el líquido dentro de él y se acordó que no se habían puesto preservativo en esta última ocasión, aunque no le molestó la sensación, no era la primera vez que no usaban, ambos se habían hecho el Test de ETS y estaban limpios, pero la descarga de Even en esta ocasión había sido mucho más espesa y más fuerte, además de seguir viniéndose a pesar de haber pasado unos cuantos segundos.

—Sigues duro... —musitó Isak debajo del cuerpo de Even, jadeando.

—Mi-mierda... —besó el cuello de Isak.

Aun continuaban recostados cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente dejando ver a Terje, detrás de él estaba Sigrid sorprendida. Terje traía con él un bate de beisbol y había roto la puerta en su furia. Even se levantó saliendo de Isak tan fuerte que le hizo gritar y gotar el semen en su cuerpo, inmediatamente tomó una manta para cubrirse.

—¡Eres un pervertido, un enfermo! —gritó Terje—. ¡Sabía que algo estabas haciendo, lo sabía! Corrompiste a MI hijo, a TU hermano.

—Terje por favor —Sigrid trató de detenerlo, pero él la empujó.

—¡No! No dejaré que defiendas a este enfermo —musitó Terje—. Isak, levántate y vete del cuarto.

—Pero papá...

—¡ISAK LEVANTATE Y VETE DEL CUARTO! —gritó Terje. Isak miró a Even y este hace una seña para que se vaya, Isak se cubrió con otras mantas y salió de allí llorando—. Mañana empacarás tus cosas y te largarás de aquí ¿queda claro? —musitó Terje—. Agradece que no te denuncio por abuso sexual infantil, Even —inmediatamente el hombre se retiró sin decir nada, Sigrid miró a su hijo y este bajó la mirada.

—Even....

Al día siguiente, cuando Isak fue a ver a Even, la habitación ya estaba vacía.

Even se había ido.

:::::::::::::::::::::

**10 años después.**

Terje había muerto, un ataque al corazón fue lo que se lo llevó y Sigrid había mandado una postal a su hijo —de ahora 31 años— informándole del deceso. Hacía mucho que no estaba en el vecindario, diez años o tal vez un poco más. Al principio Even no quería ir, pero luego Sigrid le imploró que quería verlo y a pesar que hacía tanto tiempo que no se miraban, su madre nunca dejó de escribirle y preguntarle cómo estaba o si había tomado las pastillas. Sigrid lo amaba como él la amaba a ella.

** _"Estará Isak"_ **

Eso lo había convencido. Hacía diez años que no veía a Isak y lo poco que sabía de él era lo que su madre le comentaba. Isak se había ido a los 18 años a estudiar a la NTNU biofísica, el muchacho se había graduado cuatro años después y entrado a trabajar a un laboratorio. Sigrid no sabía si Isak tenía pareja o si había podido lograr un vínculo, el poco conocimiento que tenía del menor de sus hijos eran sus estudios.

Cuando Even llegó a la casa, abrazó a Sigrid, fueron juntos a la casa velatoria y se quedaron allí, Even miró a su 'padre' con tristeza y se acercó para hablarle.

—A pesar de lo que me hiciste —musitó—. Sé que pudiste ser peor, pudiste haberme destruido si querías y no lo hiciste, preferiste alejarme que tener que condenarme y estaré agradecido por eso. Podrías haberme golpeado esa noche, pero no lo hiciste, creo que te debo algo de respeto —masculló y le tomó la mano—. Gracias.

—Él te quería —comentó Sigrid—. Hablaba mucho de ti, pero sentía que te había lastimado esa noche y no podía hablarte, pero preguntaba siempre por ti.

—Lo sé.

—Quiso ir a tu casamiento.

—También lo sé —masculló y miró a su madre—. Igual no fue la gran cosa, Sonja quería hijos y yo no, por lo tanto era algo bastante fuerte como para seguir el matrimonio.

—No duraron mucho.

—Fueron los cuatro años más largos de mi vida —musitó Even—. Ella simplemente quería seguir convenciéndome sobre 'lo mejor', pero con mi enfermedad, había un cincuenta y cincuenta, era una lotería que no estaba dispuesto a hacer pasar a mi hijo.

—Lo sé —murmuró y giró su cabeza para sorprenderse, Even ve las facciones de su madre cambiar—. Isak...

Even se da vuelta para ver a Isak Valtersen, su hermano, su amante, su amor, la persona a la que más amó en toda su vida, allí parada. Tenía 26 años pero parecía mucho menor, traía el cabello un poco más largo de lo normal, una sudadera con capucha color negro y unos jeans azules, era el más desentonado en el funeral, dado que todos llevaban traje —excepto Even que solamente traía una camisa negra un poco abierta y pantalones de vestir a juego—. Isak se acercó hasta estar a su altura, junto al cadáver de su padre.

—Mi niño —susurró Sigrid abrazando a Isak, este le devolvió el saludo—. Iré a ver si alguien necesita algo, ustedes pueden hablar.

Sigrid se retiró dejando a ambos chicos solos. Isak era mucho más alto ahora, pero seguía habiendo una diferencia entre él y Even de al menos media cabeza. Isak miró dentro del féretro y observó a su padre pálido allí, no puede creer que esté muerto pero su mirada no dice absolutamente nada.

—Que ironía, nos separó y nos vuelve a juntar —la voz de Isak no cambió en nada en estos diez años, sigue siendo tan suave y adolescente como la recordaba—. Me gusta lo que le hiciste a tu cabello.

—Lo dejé crecer —masculló Even, mantenía su cabello peinado hacia atrás y atado en una pequeña cola de caballo—. También me gusta tu cabello.

—Trato de mantenerlo, pero es un horror cuando me levanto a la mañana —murmuró mirando a Even a los ojos, estaban tan tristes y Even podía notarlo.

—Me gustaría verlo en las mañanas todos los días —masculló el mayor tomando las manos de Isak—. Si me lo permites.

—Te lo permito.

Even lo abrazó, lo abrazó muy fuerte que sintió necesitaba unirse completamente a él, fusionarse, penetrarse mutuamente. Isak también lo sintió.

—Será difícil.

—Lo sé.

—Pero quiero arriesgarme por ti.

—Yo también.

—Aunque sea **prohibido**.

**Fin.**

Es parte de la serie HERMANASTROS, aunque en este caso son hermanos. Es un fic independiente de los anteriores, pero tiene la misma temática de Brothers to lovers. Gracias por leer. Amor para ustedes. ¡Perdón! Es un morbo los de los hermanos.


End file.
